Forgive
by Pale Orchid
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?
1. The Pact Is Broken

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  
  
Authors Note: Okay, so as far as I've seen, everyone who is still alive has just been Instant Transmissioned to the Lookout. And that's on a video. Cheez TV is still in the Cell Games thingy and Cartoon Network just keeps re-showing the first part of the World Marshall Arts Tournament, up until Gohan, Videl and Kibito fly off. :Sigh: So any mistakes or anything are because I haven't seen anything and I'm guessing!  
  


  
Forgive.  
  
Chapter One: The Pact is Broken.  
  


  
As his parents hissed and gestured in a section of the Lookout, Trunks had watched them sadly. He couldn't understand what the problem was, why couldn't they just go home?  
  
"I don't care what you think! I'm not going home with you!"  
  
"Woman, what are you talking about?!"  
  
Bulma glared at the man before her. His forehead was no longer marred by the M that had been there hours before. The fact that the wording of the wish used to bring everyone back had included him proved that he was on the good guys' side. But still, there it was. She didn't wish to go anywhere with him. And she knew why. But it seemed that he didn't remember.  
  
Her blue eyes hardened as she glared at him, mirroring the looks she had received from him so many times in their past.  
  
'Do you remember what I told you, the night we bonded? Does the Prince of ALL Saiya-jins remember his promise?" She searched his eyes for something that said he knew what she was talking about, but found nothing. "When you do remember, I'll be in my Lab, but until then, I'm driving home. And Trunks is coming with me."  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate, wondering what she was going on about, but not having the patience to force his mind back through the memories. One thing he did catch was the emotion coming from the back of his mind. The place where he always felt her. Her place.  
  
All he felt from her was distrust. And slight tinges of fear and pain.  
  
"You don't trust me with our son?"  
  
Bulma almost burst into tears with his comment. Surely he had no idea how much it meant to her, to hear him say 'our son' and not brat or boy. Just that one comment almost broke her resolve.  
  
No, she had been damn well serious when she had made him swear to the pact, and he had gone and broken it. Steeling herself she spat out.  
  
"No Vegeta, I don't trust you with my son."  
  
Turning from him she threw out a capsule. It exploded to reveal a copter.  
  
"Trunks! Come on, we're leaving now."  
  
She watched as Trunks came running over to her, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Mom, what's with the copter? I thought we were flying?"  
  
"We aren't. You and I are going home, and your father his going to do something thinking. So we're taking the copter."  
  
"But Mom, Dad can carry you home and then he can go out and think, can't he? It's a lot faster than that thing." He screwed up his face in a look of disgust that only a child could manage.  
  
"No, Trunks he can't. Now get in the damn copter!"  
  
"Yes Mom." He had never heard his mom speak like that, well almost never and not usually directed at him. What was going on?  
  
Bulma stalked around to the other side of the copter after slamming Trunks' door shut. As she wrenched open the driver's door, a hand pushed it back into place. She whirled to face him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He wasn't even looking at her, but behind her through the window.  
  
"That wasn't necessary. He is not the one you are angry at. Don't yell at him when you want to yell at me."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at her son who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. His hands were running over the fabric of the seat-belt.  
  
Not looking at Vegeta she allowed a solitary tear to make its way down her face.  
  
"You're right. I'll apologize. Now let go of the door. I meant what I said before."  
  
His hand moved away from the door, and still without looking at him, she climbed in and started the copter.  
  
Vegeta watched as his mate and son flew off in the sky. There was something that was upsetting her and while he didn't know yet, he had to find out. Something told him that his entire life with her rested on it.  
  
End Part One.


	2. The Pact

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  
  
Authors Note:  Special thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter One and gave such good advice. One thing, I'm keeping the rating at PG-13, because I have no idea whether this chapter should be higher than that or not. If anyone things it does, email me at PaleOrchids@hotmail.com, and I'll change the rating.

Authors Note 2: A big thank you to Addelo, for putting up with me when I couldn't get things to work for me. ^^Lots of Eva merchandise is gonna be thrown your way on your birthday bro^^.

Forgive.

Chapter Two: The Pact.

**Flashback Fun**

Bulma raised her head off of Vegeta's chest, strands of her blue hair damp with sweat stubbornly refusing to end their contact. She glanced up at him, her eyes lingering of his facial features, his mouth and lips, his strong cheekbones, the slope of his nose, before finally settling on his eyes. The darkness of their colour always took her breath away, and now was no exception. So black they seemed, almost soulless. Maybe soulless wasn't the word, for she had seen life come into them often enough. Endless was a better word, she decided. 

She abruptly realised that his gaze was as intent as her own and glanced down at his chest, to hide the rising heat in her cheeks. She saw, felt and barely heard his slight chuckle, the muscles in his chest moving under his skin. Maybe looking at his chest, wasn't the best course of action.

So she looked back up into his eyes.

"Hi." She offered meekly, still embarrassed from being caught sightseeing.

Vegeta just continued to stare at her. Oh, maybe she shouldn't have said anything, or maybe she should have said something more.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he grasped her shoulders and rolled them both, so that he was leaning over her. Then looking intently at her, he spoke.

"Do you regret?"

Just that one simple question, that's all he said. Three little words that he said as if the entire world, his life, her life, the future, all rested upon her answer. And so she thought. Did she regret? Almost immediately she came up with her answer.

"No, I could never regret what happened."

Bulma watched as the proud man above her actually smiled! Smiled! Not only smiled, but with relief!

Then he lowered his head to hers and captured her lips, giving her one of the sweetest kisses she had ever experienced. His tongue was running across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss into something more passionate. 

Once the need for air became an issue he raised his head again.

"You are sure you want me?"

Damn this man and his questions.

"Want you? Of course I do, I lov-…….." Bulma cut herself off abruptly. Damn it. Why did she have to go and say that? Or almost say that. Now he was going to get disturbed and leave. Damn it!

"No, finish it. You…"

No going back now. She slid out from under his raised form and drew the sheet up to cover her. 

"I love you, alright! I don't know when it happened, just that it did happened and I love you!" 

Vegeta just kept looking at her. All through her little ramble, only one part of his expression had changed. His eyes. They seemed to have a sparkle.

Bulma gasped!

"You! You're pleased! You like the fact that I love you!" She thought of something and her eyes hardened. "So all this is just a little game to you huh? Play with the Earth woman for a while until she says the three words and then leave huh? Well go on then. You won." Bulma lowered her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

"Woman… Bulma, I'm not playing a game with you." 

She felt his fingertips graze her chin and then gently force her head up to look at him. 

"This is no game. But yes, I am pleased. For it would be an appalling waste if I loved you, yet you didn't return the feeling."

Vegeta watched her with such intensity that she almost missed the meaning of his words.

"You, you love me?"

"I believe so."

"You believe so?"

"Yes."

Bulma nodded with realisation.

"How can you identify love, if you've never experienced it before?"

He snorted slightly and nodded. 

Bulma watched him for a few seconds more before crawling over and into his lap. She clasped her hands around the back of his neck.

"So, it's settled. We love each other."

"As much as we can, yes."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Hmmm. Interesting." 

Then she grinned and wiggled her hips, causing him to give a sort of rumbling purr. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Not so fast woman. First, I want to ask you to so something." Vegeta waited till she nodded. "Trust me."

"Okay."

With that Vegeta smirked and lowered his head to her neck, planting kisses down the side of it. As he moved down, Bulma found herself leaning to the other side, giving him more access to her neck, while she gripped his hair in her hands. She started to shiver when he reached the join of her neck and her shoulder, and started to lick it seductively. 

A low moan escaped her lips when he opened his mouth and started to suck at her skin. When she was sure she would rip his hair out if he continued along this way, he whispered.

"Forgive me."

Then she felt the sharpness of his teeth as they punctured her neck. Her breathy gasping turned to a short scream before he slid his teeth out of her skin and started to lap at the blood she suddenly knew was there.

Bulma moved his head away from her neck so that she could speak to him.

"What was that?"

"A bonding. If you do bite me back, in the same place, we are considered mates for all eternity. Not even death can separate us."

She swallowed a few times before saying, "Screw the white dress and church then."

His face showed his confusion to her reference.

"Are you willing?"

"Tell me what I must do."

"Thankyou. Once you find the spot where the neck and shoulder meet, suck there, to bring the blood to the surface. Then bite down until you taste it. Afterwards lap at the blood."

"I will do it," She raised one eyebrow. "But after you will swear a pact with me. Agreed?"

"Yes. I must. If you do not continue the ceremony, then I will die."

Bulma nodded and moved her fingers, pressing and massaging till she found the point she was looking for. Kisses were placed there, making sure she remembered the spot, where his skin seemed almost softer, tender than anywhere else. Just as he had done, she licked at the spot, running her tongue over the joint, slowly. Then she balanced herself and started to suck at the skin. 

Once his moans were deep enough, she bit down. She felt her teeth break through the skin and for less than a second, nothing. Then the blood flooded into her mouth. It tasted like blood usually tasted, like she'd been sucking her car keys while thinking. But Vegeta's blood seemed to have an unusual tang to it. 

Pulling back, she looked at him, watching the small smirk that was playing on his lips. She grabbed at his hand and used it to wipe some of the still flowing blood off of his wound. Then she wiped some of hers.

"What is this pact?"

Bulma took a deep breath and stared right into his eyes.

"I want you to swear that you will never become evil again. That you will never endanger this planet. That you won't become the man who threatened to once kill me for a dragonball."

She wanted to take back her words the minute she saw the hurt in his eyes. But she had to be strong about this. 

"I'm different from then. I've changed."

"I know that. But I still want your word."

"Very well. You shall have it." He paused, thinking. "And what shall your side of this pact be then?"

Bulma cocked her head to the side. 

  
"I hadn't thought about that. So you have any suggestions? What am I saying; of course you have a suggestion. Go on then."

He grabbed her bloodstained hand with his own and pressed the two together, mingling the fluid.

"I swear to never harm this word or become 'evil' "he rolled his eyes as he spoke, "If you swear to never become involved with that weak baka Yamcha again."

She smiled at him.

"Easy. I swear."

He brought his lips down to hers. "We swear." Echoed both in the stillness of the room and the confines of the bond.

"Now woman, what's to eat?"

"You can't be serious!"

_________________________  


Vegeta raised his head from his chest and glanced around. The stars twinkled from above him, shining, laughing. 

So that was what the damn woman had been talking about. And considering the past few days…. He had indeed broken this pact of theirs. 

Rising to his feet he considered what to do…. In order to make things right.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Confrontations

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  
  
Authors Note: So we get to chapter three. Hmm, Bulma seems to be really bitchy in this, but I promise, she does have a valid point. Think about it. 

Once again, thanks to all who reviewed, and to Addelo. I swear sometimes, I'm dyslexic. 

  
  


Forgive.

Chapter Three: Confrontations.

Vegeta landed lightly on the path leading into the Capsule Corps Building. From the outside all the lights were off, giving the illusion that everyone was asleep. He knew better though.

All during his flight he had been running through possible ways to get back into the onna's good books'. But after living with her for so long, he already knew that none of the things he had come up with would work.

So, as his standard, all-purpose back-up plan stated.. Go in and just be the Prince of All Saiyans.' Because after all, a prince could never be wrong. It was a law somewhere, he was sure of it. 

Unfortunately, Vegeta failed to take into account that his standard, all-purpose, back-up plan, had never worked with the blue haired Earthling before. So he strode into the building, never seeing what was coming.

Bulma sat at the main project desk in her lab, a pencil idly tapping at the piece of paper in front of her. Sure, she had entered the lab with the notion of finishing up an invention. But as soon as she sat down to work, everything had left her head. She couldn't have remembered the formula for water, right at this moment, if someone had asked. Her train of thought was focused elsewhere.

When she and Trunks had arrived at home, she had sent him straight to bed. She certainly didn't want him up when his father came home. Especially if the discussion to come went the way she thought it would.

Vegeta would come in with his whole I'm royalty, therefore I'm right' sermon, which she would then bring up her You can't be royalty if the planet's gone' point. From there, the arguments could go either way. 

Usually, they would end up yelling so close to each other that the tension would just be too much, and they both would succumb to it. But Bulma had promised herself that it wouldn't go that way tonight. She needed answers out of him and she wasn't going to let sex get in the way.

With a determined nod of the head, she stood up and started to pace the room, running through her mind things she would say to Vegeta when he got here. A short while later, she had started to mumble along with her pacing.

son of a .. scares the crap out of me and then. impatient, arrogant, monkey breathif I pulled hard enough maybe could get his head out of his needs a good kick in the

Bulma looked up half-way into her tirade to see her very subject leaning against the wall watching her every move as she paced.

I hope all that mumbling wasn't just for little old me.

The way he said it proved her theory. He was in Prince mode. 

You better believe that was for you. And I've got a whole lot more where it came from. She stalked to her chair and sat down. But I'm not going to get distracted, and you're not going to do your usual tactics. So sit down.

Vegeta took the chair opposite her. Well there went the easier, make her forget about it approach.

Well woman. You wanted to talk.

Yes, I did.

Bulma scrutinized the man before her.

You remember our pact?

Vegeta gave a small grunt to indicate he did.

Then you know why I am so angry. It wasn't a question, or it shouldn't have been. He should know her better than that.

You are angered because I broke the pact we swore, yes I know.

Exasperated Bulma looked him dead in the eye

Is that all your going to do? Just sit there and answer my questions without showing any emotion at all?!

You're the one who wanted to talk.

She stood up so fast that the chair rolled backwards, hitting the wall. Bulma placed her hands flat on the desk that separated them.

I guess I should ask what made you do it, a love for being evil and destroying, or was it just that you got swept away by the temptation, but I won't. I don't think I want to know.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma took her hands off the table and gripped her arms tightly, hugging herself. Vegeta hadn't offered any explanation and half of her was grateful for that. But the other half was dying with curiosity.

It doesn't matter anyway. Either way, I'm not sure that the trust between us could ever be the same again.

** Yes, it could be. You just need to forgive and forget.**

Damn it Vegeta! Don't do that to me! Do know how much it hurt to feel your joy when you blew up those people? How elated you felt at finally blasting the crap out of something? Something that bleed and whimpered as it died?

She watched his face and saw the crack in his mask. He didn't know that she felt that.

You didn't know, did you? Thought that you could keep that little feeling of joy all to yourself? Not likely. Thanks to this damnable bond I felt everything!

I didn't know.

No, you didn't. But that's not what's important. What's important is how can I ever trust you to keep your word again? I want you to pack some of your things and leave. I don't care where you go at this moment. But I need you as far away from me. I need a few days to sort myself out.

Vegeta watched as, tears trickling down his mate's face, she ordered him from their home. Standing he nodded and made his way to the door. For some strange reason, he didn't want to fight. Fight this decision, or her or anything. Gripping the handle in his hand he glanced back at her.

Can't you ever just forgive?

She looked at him, her vision blurry through the tears. 

I don't know. I honestly don't know.

As soon as she heard the door click her legs became jelly and she collapsed into a sobbing, devastated mass.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Your Beautiful Life, In The Blink Of An ...

Title: Forgive  


Author: Pale Orchid  


Rating: PG-13  


Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
  
Archiving: Anyone would actually want this???  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'd give you all a special hello but I'm really bad remembering names. Trust me; really, I call my family Betty, Joe, Bob, Cecil and Jade. Which is nowhere near their names. They weren't impressed.   


Anyway, on with the story. Hopefully there'll only be two more chapters.  
  


Forgive.

  
Chapter Four: Your Beautiful Life,   
In The Blink Of An Eye

I just don't know what to do ChiChi. I know that be broke not only our pact but my trust as well, it's just not that simple. Bulma finished telling her friend what had been going on for the last few days.  


ChiChi looked sadly at Bulma as she placed the cup and saucer down before her. There were many responses she could give that should, in theory, make Bulma feel better about what she had done. But none of them would work in this situation.

  
Of course it's not that simple Bulma. It's never that simple with Saiyans. It's the fault of the bonding. You can never stay mad at your mate for long because they are a part of you.

  
I know. But it's driving me crazy. All the time that little part of me that is **him**, is there. And I know exactly what he's feeling or doing at any given point in the day.   


A solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

  
I know exactly when he's checking up on me, to make sure I'm okay, that I'm not in trouble. Plus I feel his relief when he finds that I'm safe. And, well, it hurts.

  
ChiChi handed Bulma a tissue from the box behind her. After being with Goku for so long, she knew what Bulma was talking about. Even if their bond hadn't been too strong in the beginning, it was still there, and got stronger with each passing year. When he died it had nearly killed her inside, to have this sudden emptiness inside her, but she had her son to think about then.  


While Bulma had Trunks, it wasn't the same. Vegeta wasn't dead. He was still living and even on the same planet. Even so, the distance that currently separated them might as well have been a universe length. 

  
What hurts the most, exactly?

  
Bulma sniffed and served ChiChi a half smile. 

  
Wanting him back with me, but not being able to trust him fully. I just wish we could go back to the way we were before everything happened.

  
Was it better then?

  
Thinking hard, Bulma tried to remember past the terrible memories that had haunted her of late. 

  
Yes, it was. Better. Trunks, Vegeta and I, we were becoming a proper family. Vegeta was even spending time with Trunks that didn't include fighting, training, or generally trying to kill each other in anyway. She allowed herself a small smirk. Well, except for the video game tournaments.

  
**Vegeta** – playing video games??

  
Bulma laughed at ChiChi's expression. Trust me. No one was more surprised than me.

  
She sighed sadly, watching as her expelled breath caused ripples within the liquid in her cup. 

  
I hate to ask this, but how's Trunks taking this? I noticed he didn't come with you today.

  
Taking a sip, Bulma snorted. The newest his highness decided that since his father was no longer allowed in the house he would take over all his duties. This basically means, he's not speaking to me and virtually lives in the Gravity Room.

  
Using the tissue still in her hand, Bulma wiped her eyes, to stop anymore tears from escaping.

  
If he needs something from me, he passes notes to my father. Notes! What's worse is that Dad goes through them first to censor anything he knows I wouldn't want to read, let alone hear come out of Trunks' mouth.

  
Oh dear! 

  
He refuses to look at me if we're in the same room. It's like living with Vegeta all over again, when we first got back from Namek. Leaning back on the chair she covered her eyes with her forearm.

  
Refraining from her natural instinct, that was practically screaming for her to tell Bulma to sit properly in the chair, ChiChi asked, What are you going to do about that?

  
I'm just hoping that he calms down and realizes that this arrangement isn't permanent.

  
While her friend wasn't looking ChiChi allowed herself a small smile. As much as she didn't particularly like Vegeta, she couldn't deny how good they were for each other. She guessed it was the matchmaker in her.

  
You've already decide that it isn't permanent.

  
Bulma sat the chair back down into it's four legs. 

  
Oh Chi, I know I have to take him back. I can't live without him. I feel it . I know that I'm only half a person when he's not with me. I accepted the bonding freely. That always keeps him with me.

  
And even all he's done, you still can't stop loving him.

  
Yeah. I still love him. And I **know** he still loves me. I **feel** it, even if he isn't so great with verbalizing it.

  
ChiChi smiled. So, what are you going to do?

  
I need a few more days to get myself in order, and then I'm going to ask Trunks where his father is hiding.

  
It sounds like you have a plan.

  
Hmmm. I'll let you know if it works.

  
The two women sipped from their cups in companionable silence.

End Chapter Four.


	5. Could Be Gone

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  
  
Authors Note: You know, I'm really starting to like this story! It's kinda fun, not just something I had to write. Oh and Kewla, to answer your question (Would you welcome with open arms and a roll in the hay, the man that just gleefully murder so many?)? If it was Vegeta hell yes. Could there be anybody that has that much restraint?  
  


On with the story

Forgive.

Chapter Five: Could Be Gone.

The invisible enemy dodged and twisted, as Vegeta punched and kicked at him. Floating high in the sky his movements were faster than any human eyes could keep track of. Sweat ran down from his hairline over the knots of muscles in his neck, to seep into the already damp clothing he wore. His eyes were dull and glazed over, not seeing anything besides his invisible target.

If anyone had happened to be around and by chance looked up they would have seen a streak of light falling from the sky, as Vegeta lost all will to stay and train. He couldn't even summon the energy to keep himself from falling, head first into the hard earth. 

Lying with his face down in the grass Vegeta kept his eyes closed. The wind blew the blades of grass around the edge of his face, their tips vainly trying to scratch at him. When breathing became a problem he summoned a little strength and pushed himself over, onto his back. Now the blue of the sky and the shinning light of the sun, sparkled in his eyes. 

He had given the woman what she wanted. He hadn't been to the place he called home for so many years in over a week. Instead he had been living in a small capsule house in the woods. He knew that the brat, Trunks he amended silently, wasn't happy with these arrangements. Truthfully, neither was he. Slowly, over his many years spent on Earth, Vegeta had grown accustomed to his family, but even he had been surprised on the day he discovered that his family meant more to him than anything else. That included the Gravity Room. 

Still he took them for granted. They did their best to please him, and he didn't treat them half as well as he should. His mate would be legally Queen and he knew it. Yet he didn't treat her like a Queen should be treated. Nor did he treat his son as he himself had been treated while a young Prince on the home planet. 

Planet Vegeta was gone, along with everyone upon it. Nevertheless, the planet's royal line lived on, within himself and his son. This thought made Vegeta sit up and square his shoulders. 

I shouldn't have treated them as I did. As if they were nothing more than doormats for my connivance. They are my mate and son. I should not have broken our pact. I should have tried harder to resist that monster. A fight with Kakarott could have been had in other times. I have been a royal baka.

Somehow, admitting these thoughts out loud made him feel stronger, more sure of his decisions.

He got to his feet and proceeded to clean his surrounding area. While menial tasks such as this had never before been of importance to him, Vegeta need something to occupy his time. Something that still left his mind open to think and plan and scheme. Well maybe not the last one so much.

By the time the area was clean enough the sun was setting the in distance, so Vegeta decided to wash himself and headed inside to shower.

Striping off his clothes as he headed for the bathroom, dropping the garments here and there. There would be time to pick them all up later. 

After using up all the hot water that the capsule house contained Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He dried himself and got dressed in a new gi. He thought about dressing in some normal clothes, but decided against it. He did however; thrown on a jacket Bulma had brought him a few years back. Then he flew to Capsule Corp.

**********

Vegeta landed softly on the master bedroom's balcony and walked even more softly into the room. Bulma lay in the bed asleep, one arm curled upon her pillow. He blue hair rested against the blue of the pillowcases and the sheets. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. Her chest moved slightly, softly with every breath she took. It was the only movement she made.

Moving very quietly he sat on the edge of the bed near her. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she forgot about the whole situation but that wasn't why he was here tonight. With a touch so gentle he had to hold his breath to make sure they were actually touching, Vegeta took her hand in his. Then he began to speak.

It's me Onna. I know you didn't want to hear from me, but I have something that need to be said. Some revelations if you will. 

Vegeta concentrated on both speaking the words, and projecting them to her, through their bond. He sighed slightly and took a moment to decide how to start.

Hm, I'm.. listening. Bulma's eyes remain closed as she mumbled in her sleep. It was almost enough to make him lose his nerve. But he was somewhat used to this.

I, ah, just wanted you to know, that I have decided a few things. I know what I did was wrong. I should not have done the terrible things that I did.

He chuckled. Yes Onna, I know, you're right in all things. Now be quiet for a short time so that I can get all this said.

She buried her cheek into the pillow and murmured, 

It had always fascinated him, her ability to talk in her sleep. The first he knew of it, was when she had fallen asleep watching TV and he had been hunting for the remote control. He had been hissing at finding the damn thing and blasting it straight to the next dimension, when she had mumbled that the remote was on the coffee table and would he quietly sit the hell down.

At first he had thought she was just playing with him. That she was really awake. But no, only after their bonding did he realize that she heard things while asleep and talked.

Yes, I guess I deserve that. Now I know how much you hate this subject but, on Vegeta, I would be King. And even a king is not always right, but no one will tell him this. That is why they have Queens. On Vegeta you would be Queen. I want you to become my queen once again. Tell me when I'm wrong.

Now I can't guarantee that I'll always listen, but I promise that I won't ever become like that again.

Tossing and turning her head from side to side Bulma hissed out, No. No more. Empty. No Empty. Promise. 

No, this is not an empty promise. If I ever betray this promise, I will leave and never trouble you again. I would even leave this planet.

He watched as his mate's brow creased up and she started to struggle in her sleep, kicking at the covers, the hand he wasn't holding, thrashing at the other pillow. 

No. No! Bulma's voice was steadily rising.

Quickly he stood up and headed for the open window that he had entered by. With one last look he jumped into the sky and flew towards the woods.

Bulma sat up in bed her hand at her throat, as she screamed, No! Don't leave me!

End Chapter Five.


	6. An Eternity

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  


Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J 

  
Authors Note: Mystic and Kewla need the most thanks for this chapter, cause if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't have even gone in this direction! I wasn't even thinking it. In fact, I was seriously screwed on how to take it. So, big thanks! If there's any wishes I can grant…. just ask, honestly. 

  
Even saying that, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, and unfortunately this is going to have to end soon.

Forgive.

Chapter Six: An Eternity.

Bulma quickly untangled herself from the sheets of her bed and stumbled out onto the floor. She had sworn Vegeta had been here, in this room, at that very moment. She had been sure that she felt his presence in her sleep, heard his voice within her head. But he was nowhere to be seen. The window was open, as she had left it, and everything else seemed to indicate that there had been no one else here all night. But she was so sure. 

Grabbing a thin dressing gown from the back of her dresser chair, she went to her closed door and wrenched it open. Running down the hall her bare feet echoed with every step. She came to a halt outside Trunks' door and hauled it open. Her son was lying on top of the blankets, still in his clothes that he had been wearing that day. Bulma's mind had one second to register that he probably had come straight in from the Gravity Room and collapsed. She hated to wake him, but she had to know. 

She fell to her knees behind his bed and shook him none to gently. 

"Trunks? Trunks, honey, I need you to wake up!"

Trunks' eyes opened slowly and sleepily. His lavender hair was tousled and sticking up all over the place. His eyes were still glazed over when he finally focused on her

"Mom? What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Honey, listen. I need you to find your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Trunks, I need you to locate your father."

Trunks sat up and stared at her. He could see the glistening of her eyes, which experience told him that she was going to start crying soon. He scrunched his eyes closed his concentration.

Bulma started to chew on her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears she didn't want Trunks to see. She so desperately wanted Vegeta back in her arms, where he wasn't more than a few meters from her. She tried to wait patiently while her son looked, but it was becoming harder and harder to sit still.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Mom. Dad's suppressing his ki, so I can't find him." He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"It's alright sweetie, it's not your fault. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure Mom?"

Bulma smiled at her son. This was the most he had spoken to her since she had not allowed Vegeta into the house. 

"I'm sure. Sleep."

She raised herself from her position on her knees and headed towards the door. As she reached the threshold Trunks' voice stopped her.

"Mom, are you and Dad going to be okay?"

She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Trunks. Everything is going to be just fine with your Dad and I. Just you wait and see."

She walked out of his room leaving the door a little ajar, before continuing down the hallway to her room. Bypassing the bed, Bulma headed straight for the open window and balcony. Gripping the railing, she squeezed the un-giving concrete until, between the tension and the cold wind blowing, her fingers became numb.

"Damn it Vegeta! Where the hell are you?" She hissed harshly into the night, bowing her head to let her tears fall.

"Right here woman."

The tears streaming down her face, Bulma spun around with her mouth open, stunned speechless. Her bottom lip trembled as her gaze widened and she just started at him.

"You didn't leave?"

Vegeta took a step towards her and let his hands drift lazily over her shoulders and upper arms. Staring at her face, he moved his arms to cup her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. 

"No, I didn't leave." Vegeta inched his face closer to hers, captivated by her. "I couldn't leave you after I heard you scream."

Swallowing her fear she asked, "And what did I say?"

"You asked me not to leave you. And I couldn't."

"You couldn't, or you wouldn't?"

"Both."

Bulma moved her head to the side and gently kissed one hand cupping her face, then the other. The she gazed at Vegeta again.

"Did you mean everything you said before that? Or was that just a dream?"

Vegeta allowed a smirk to grace his features. 

"That was no dream Onna. Is it that hard to tell the real me from your dreams?"

Bulma playfully rolled her eyes at him, letting her hands glide over his chest.

"And yes, I did mean everything I said."

"Good, cause I don't think it would be a good idea for me to let you back in the house if you were lying."

Vegeta smirked again. "Does this mean that I'm allowed back into the house?" 

"Yes, it does."

Widening his smirk to a grin he asked, "But am I allowed in the bedroom?"

Bulma grinned back at him, her mind already racing to some erotic fantasy land.

"Definitely yes."

"Good. That capsule house bed is terrible." Vegeta walked into the room, throwing over his shoulder, "You really should fix that." 

Bulma glared at his back for a split second before launching herself after him. She intended to tackle his back, but he heard her and spun around to catch her. Then he threw her onto the bed before collapsing next to her. 

"Go to sleep Onna. There will be time for us later."

Bulma swallowed and dared to ask, "A lot of time?"

Capturing her eyes he whispered, "An eternity." 

End Chapter Six.


	7. Are You Saying I Am Not Forgiven?

Title: Forgive  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After Buu, can Bulma forgive Vegeta?  
  
Category: Bulma/Vegeta Angst-Romance, hopefully. We'll see.  
  
Spoilers: Anything after Veggie went ka-boom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : Anyone would actually want this???  
  
Authors Note: So, I was contemplating just doing a little epilogue thing to end this off when many people started reviewing about it not being the end. I figure, what the hell, I couldn't have left it at just an epilogue anyway. This story practically screamed for more. 

But not much more. Only enough to fill this last chapter. Therefore, we have Chapter Seven! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewd this story as your encouragement was a great help. That being said - 

Forgive.

Chapter Seven: Are You Saying That

I Am Not Forgiven?

Trunks woke to the sun streaming into his bedroom through the curtains. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock on the wall. Six o'clock! Way to early. But he was awake now, so he crawled slowly out of his bed. He padded over to the door and went to open it. As his hand touched the doorknob the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

His mom had woken him up, so that he could try and find his father for her. A wave of joy rushed over him as he remembered that she had wanted to find his father. But that was quickly squashed when he remembered that he hadn't been able to locate his father's ki. 

Trunks decided that he had better check on her to see if she was okay. She had seemed so disappointed that Vegeta wouldn't let himself be found.

Walking down the hall he placed his hand on the door to what had been his parents bedroom. Pushing it open slowly, as not to disturb her at such an early hour, his gaze found her, still sleeping. In his father's arms. Trunks blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. His dad was back!

About to rush into the room, he stopped and bit his bottom lip. Man, this had to suck. He really wanted to greet his dad, but he also wanted to make sure he was back for good. Maybe if he left them alone for a while? To sort stuff out. Grown up stuff. Yeah, that would work.

Quickly but quietly he shut the door and flew back to his room. What was the use of trying to wake them yet, if he thundered up the hall walking??? Pushing some clothes into a bag, the some on himself, Trunks grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Now what to write.

Mom and Dad,

Gone to Goten's for a couple of days, so don't worry.

Trunks.

P.S. Glad that you're back Dad.

Placing the paper on the bed, Trunks got a book of his shelf to hold it down with. He put the book over one corner of the paper. Then he wrestled with the curtain, trying to get the window open. Finally his temper got the better of him and he accidentally ripped them off the hangers.

"Oops. I'm guessing at least a week's restrictions." He nodded at the ripped material on the floor. 

Then he flew out the window and off in the direction of the Son residence.

* * *

ChiChi was busy in the kitchen at six-thirty in the morning, preparing breakfast for her family. Which was nothing new since she'd been up cooking since five! She stirred a pot here, seasoned a little there, and added some water to another. Turning around she gasped before she started yelling.

"Trunks Briefs! What are you doing at my table at this hour of the morning! And with your hand on that pancake!"

Trunks swallowed nervously. Oops again.

"Hi ChiChi um, please don't get the frying pan out?"

ChiChi wiped her hands on an apron and took a plate from the newly washed stack. Muttering to herself about nothing in particular she piled it high with food and sat the plate in front of Trunks. Then she passed him the maple syrup. Still muttering she sat herself down and looked at him.

"Well, if you're going to eat you might as well do it civilised." She rolled her eyes. "Civilised for a Saiyan anyway."

Trunks smiled and proceeded to attack the plate in front of him. She might scream like a banshee, but boy was her food good.

ChiChi studied the boy sitting at her table. Sometimes he would act like his mother, and other times his father. Then he would act like a total mixture of the two. Right now, she didn't know what to expect. Answers would come after he was finished she guessed.

In no time at all, the plate was clean of all food and even syrup.

"Thanks ChiChi. That was delicious."

"Thank you. Now Trunks, do you want to tell me why you're over here so early?"

Trunks looked down at his plate before answering.

"I wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a few days."

ChiChi's eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"Are you still not speaking to your mother?"

Trunks winced.

"She told you about that?"

"Yes, she was quite upset about it."

"I didn't mean to be such a pain, but I was just mad I guess. But no, Mom and I spoke last night."

ChiChi got up from the table and took Trunks' plate to the sink. She turned on the water and started to wash it.

"That's good. So why are you here? If you two are speaking again that is."

Trunks got off the chair and walked over to the sink. Grabbing a cloth he started to dry some of the things already washed. Once a week he would do this with his grandmother. It was kind of funny.

"Well, I wanted to give Mom and Dad some time alone. He came back last night, I think, and well, I wanted to let them talk."

ChiChi smiled as she continued washing. 

"That was very thoughtful of you Trunks." She nodded at the towel and dish in his hand. "Why don't you put that down and go wake Goten for me. Then the two of you can wake Gohan for school."

Trunks grinned and shot out of the kitchen, ChiChi barely catching the dish and towel.

"Oh boy."

Sure enough less than three minutes later there was a crash and a cry as the two terrors landed on Gohan.

* * *

Bulma awoke to the sound of her mate's heartbeat. She smiled into his chest at it's sound.

"What are you smiling about?"

Looking up at his face, she realised that he must have been watching her for a while now. 

"Nothing much. Just heard something I liked, that's all." She grinned at him as she said it. 

Vegeta smirked at her. 

"I have something I'd like to hear."

Her breath caught in her throat, wondering.

"And what's that?"

Moving down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away so quickly that Bulma was slightly dazed. His lips moved across her cheek to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe before replying.

"The sound of you screaming my name."

Her eyes widened for a second before she grinned suggestively. 

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

WARNING! WARNING! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER!

** This is a note from Orchid! **

This is where the lemon would go. But seeing that I don't want to have my account suspended or this story removed. To read the lemon you have to go to my website, which Fanfiction.Net won't let me put the address in the fic. So go to my bio and you'll get there. I hope it's worth it.

Thank you, you may now return to your previously scheduled fic.

* * *

Once again Bulma and Vegeta lay in their bed, just enjoying being in each other's company. Bulma peeked up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes Onna?"

"You asked me, before, if I could just forgive?"

"Yes. I recall you saying you didn't know."

"Well, maybe now I do."

Vegeta glanced down at the woman lying in his arms. As much as this felt good, and he had missed just being with her, he felt the desire to push his already stretched luck.

"Are you going to tell me your answer?"

"Hmmm, no. I don't think I will."

"So, are you saying that I am not forgiven?" Vegeta started to nibble on Bulma's jaw line, moving away from her mouth towards her earlobe. 

Bulma shuddered. His attention was making it hard to concentrate on forming an answer. She grabbed his head and pulled it back to face her.

"Lets' just say you're on probation."

The End.

* * *

Well that's it folks. It's all done and gone. 

Ad: I got a request from Blue-Flame12, to give her fic a shout. Well, I've read it and I think it's pretty good. But she's decided to not update again until she's got the plot figured out. The first three chapters are still there. It's a first fic and reviewing never hurts anyone.

Tribulations From The Past – Blue-Flame12.


End file.
